An existing scroll compressor includes a balance weight-equipped slider in which a balance weight portion for cancelling a part or all of centrifugal force acting on an orbiting scroll is integrally attached to a slider portion (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The slider portion transmits rotational force of a rotary shaft to the orbiting scroll, and has a slide hole in which an eccentric shaft portion provided on an upper end of the rotary shaft to be eccentric to the axial center of the rotary shaft is slidably inserted. Further, the slider portion slidingly moves toward the eccentric shaft portion, to thereby change the orbiting radius of the orbiting scroll and form a slider mechanism that presses a scroll body side surface of the orbiting scroll against a scroll body side surface of a fixed scroll and separates the scroll body side surface of the orbiting scroll from the scroll body side surface of the fixed scroll.